


Подари мне звёздный свет

by HaruIchigo



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Продолжение "Lost in translation", но уже с точки зрения Трауна





	Подари мне звёздный свет

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Так как не очень понятно, сколько времени прошло между "Трауном" и "Повстанцами", таймлайн растянут как сова на глобусе.
> 
> 2)Песня "You'll never know" - из мюзикла "Hello, Frisco, hello", но с тех пор её перепевали все, кто мог, включая Синатру. Последний раз она звучала в "Форме воды".

_Мы до боли заждались друг друга. У нас было слишком много прошлого и совершенно никакого будущего. Да мы и не хотели его. Надеялись на него, наверное, иногда, может быть – ночами, когда жизнь истаивает росой и уносит тебя по ту сторону реальности, к непознанным морям забытых сновидений._

_**Э. М. Ремарк**_

 

Пролог

Эзре не нравится эта встреча. Он не чувствует от незнакомца угрозы, но Сила вибрирует, как воздух перед грозой. Что-то сильное, тревожное и смутное вихрится вокруг.  
Та женщина-агент, вышедшая на него, говорила, что доверяет этому человеку как себе. Но незнакомец не снимает шлема с глухим чёрным забралом. Непривычным – Эзра раньше не видел таких.  
Он дажеине уверен что перед ним правда человек, но руки у него человеческие. На смуглой ладони – дата-карта.  
– Что там? Вы сказали, что это оружие.  
– В каком-то смысле, – говорит человек. – Это небольшое исследование, которое проводили наши учёные. Маршруты миграции пурргилов. Вы поймёте что с ними делать? Или вы ещё недостаточно джедай?  
– Достаточно, – Эзра снова гадает, кто он такой. – Но зачем вам помогать Сопротивлению тайно? Вы могли бы присоединиться к нам.  
– Мне это не нужно.  
– Тогда зачем?  
Незнакомец подходит ближе и вкладывает датакарту в его руку.  
– Так вышло, что сейчас у нас одна цель, Эзра Бриджер. – Он слегка тянет гласные, так говорят на дальних планетах, близких к Неизведанным Регионам. – Я хочу уничтожить гранд-адмирала Трауна. 

 

***

Ему снится один и тот же сон: крыша корусантского небоскрёба, панорама закатного (или рассветного?) города вокруг, суета спидеров вдали. Трауну знакомо это место: ресторан “Белфри”, такой же, как наяву. Но что-то не так.  
Крыша гулко отзывается под его шагами, пружинит. Пейзаж вдали рябит словно голограмма, спидеры выглядят подвешенными в воздухе.  
Это не настоящий Корусант – просто декорация. Нет ни лифтов ни пожарных лестниц, а все двери – голографии, спроецированные на голые стены. Отсюда не уйти.  
Он пытается проснуться, но не может, поэтому покорно ждёт.  
Это место – внутри его собственного разума, он сам запер себя, а значит сам должен найти выход.  
Но выхода нет.

 

***  
Ничто не приносит ему удовлетворения. Ни победы ни артефакты. Каждый раз, претворяя в жизнь очередной план, он оборачивается к лейтенанту-коммандеру Ванто – убедиться, что тот пришёл к такому же решению.  
Но встречает только непонимающий взгляд лейтенанта Лайста, для которого всё происходящее – какая-то чисская магия.  
Каждый раз, добавляя в свою коллекцию голограмму или экспонат, он представляет реакцию Эли: задумчиво нахмуренный лоб, поджатые губы, его неподдельный интерес и короткий, совершенно субъективный вердикт: “мне нравится” или “неплохо, но не моё”.  
Эти замечания не имеют никакой ценности. Так почему настолько важно слышать их?

Когда-то он так же разговаривал с воображаемым Трассом.   
– Ну и почему это лучше Кес’Алоани? – сказал бы Трасс, глядя на алдераанскую статуэтку. Он считал культуру чиссов совершенной, ему не было дела до других рас.  
Когда-то.  
– Кес’Алоани – ремесленник, – парирует Траун. – В его работах нет ничего выдающегося.  
– Он классик!  
– Безвкусица. Если бы ты прочитал монографию… – он едва не говорит “матери”, но вовремя вспоминает о приличиях. – ...Арис’эмл’инрокини то понял бы истинную ценность его творчества. Вернее, её отсутствие.  
– Потрясающе, ты даже в спорах об искусстве прячешься за её юбку!  
Они подначивали бы друг друга, спорили, пока не надоест, как обычно.  
Будь с ними Эли, чью сторону он принял бы?  
Траун представляет, как Эли закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди, нарочито показывая, что ему надоели оба.  
Представляет его улыбку.

Эта фантазия увлекает, но в какой-то момент и она делается невыносимой, потому что несбыточна.  
Поэтому он уничтожает её, как мысли о Трассе, и полностью отдаётся реальности – борьбе с повстанцами. Его больше не заботят жертвы, они – неизбежность.  
Он говорит себе, что и Эли больше не заботит его, что это – прошлое, через которое необходимо переступить. Изменилось время, изменились методы. Гражданская война – не стычки с пиратами.  
Не все это понимают.

Он стирает зацикленный кусочек голограммы – той самой, на которой Эли нервно одёргивает манжеты, выпрямляется, готовясь к официальному снимку, и смотрит снизу вверх, как всегда озабоченный чем-то. Он что-то спрашивает, Траун что-то отвечает, они улыбаются друг другу, а Фаро рядом протирает рукавом пряжку ремня. За их спинами видны фигуры других офицеров – это крошечная, несовершенная часть огромной голограммы, позирует весь личный состав “Химеры”. Официальная, полная версия висит в Зале Славы императорского дворца, рядом с другими подобными снимками, и она более чем устраивает Трауна.  
На ней Эли не улыбается ему, не смотрит на него.   
Просто ещё один офицер. Их будет много.

 

***

– Я хотела поговорить с вами, сэр.  
Карин Фаро входит к нему, печатая шаг. Её спина прямее, чем обычно, лицо застыло, побелевшие пальцы сжимают датапад.  
– Слушаю вас, капитан. – Траун знает, о чём она собирается говорить. Вернее, догадывается. Сейчас у всех на уме лишь одно.  
– Поговорить об этом. – Фаро выводит на проектор датапада новостную страницу с голографией: на фоне бушующего за храмовыми воротами пожара Траун в обгоревшем, грязном кителе аккуратно ставит на землю испуганного человеческого ребёнка в алых с золотом одеждах, и стряхивает золу с его плеч. Заголовок: “ГРАНД-АДМИРАЛ СПАСАЕТ СВЯТОЕ ДИТЯ ДЖЕДЫ”  
Эта голография полностью устраивает Трауна, он не может сдержать улыбку каждый раз когда видит её. Королевский Вилл, Святое Дитя коснулось земли, – акт осквернения подтверждён документально. Как и героизм имперских офицеров. Религия Джеды, вокруг которой мог бы объединиться народ, мертва.  
Звука нет, но он помнит, что сказал мальчику, глядя прямо в испуганные тёмные глаза.: “Теперь ты никто”. Это значило: “теперь ты свободен”.  
Фаро не улыбается.  
– Тогда я была на орбите, поэтому могу я прояснить некоторые моменты, сэр?  
– Разумеется.  
– Это вы отдали приказ поджечь храм?  
– Приказ отдал Арреско, капитан штурмовиков, но это была моя инициатива.  
– Хранители Виллов не хотели отдавать кайбер, потому что это их священный камень. Вы сделали вид что всё понимаете, попросили благословения Тринадцати Виллов Джеды и… сожгли их?!  
Она едва сдерживается чтобы не закричать.  
– Вы правильно изложили последовательность событий, капитан.Хранилище при пожаре не пострадало, в данный момент кайбер и реликвии грузят на корабли директора Кренника. Но вас что-то возмущает. Что именно?  
– Вы… простите, вы можете… можете убрать куда-нибудь эту вещь?  
“Эта вещь” – маленький, но тяжёлый головной убор из золота и алых камней, лежащий на адмиральском столе. Невероятно изящная работа: переплетённые между собой цветы древней Джеды, вымершие тысячи лет назад, поглощённые пустыней. Миниатюрные подвески-колокольца, сияющие, невероятной чистоты кайбер-кристаллы, тончайшая золотая проволока...   
Корона Королевского Вилла Джеды, подарок Императора для коллекции. Остальное облачение будет выставлено в музее Корусанта, – напоминание об архаичном, отжившем своё культе.  
Траун прячет корону в резную шкатулку.  
– Вы симпатизируете древним религиям, капитан?  
– Не в этом дело, сэр. Почему вам нужно было сделать всё… так? Так цинично, всё разрушив и осквернив? Вы были первым имперским командующим который встретился с виллами по всем правилам, все думали, что это хороший знак, что империя стала терпимее…  
– Я всего лишь проверил теорию. Видите ли, я попросил “дать мне благословение исполнить задуманное”. Если так называемые “Тринадцать Виллов” действительно были реинкарнациями неких духов Силы, они разглядели бы мои намерения сквозь формулировку, – мой разум был полностью открыт. В таком случае, я передал бы разрешение этого конфликта в руки Лорда Вейдера.   
Фаро молчит. Всё её тело напряжено, пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются.  
– Но как я и ожидал, “виллы” – всего лишь дети, которых веками эксплуатирует орден Хранителей.  
– Может быть они просто предвидели судьбу от которой не сбежать.  
Траун прищуривается. Суеверия – дурной тон, особенно в имперском флоте.  
– Капитан, я знаю, что у вас есть пятилетняя дочь. Скажите, вы отдали бы… Эрин монахам, которые назовут её богиней, поместят в башню, запретив любые контакты, сломают её психику пышными ритуалами “благословений”, станут собирать пожертвования от её имени, а когда ей исполнится тринадцать, вернут вам, вероятно искалеченную некой “священной болезнью”?  
– Нет… нет, сэр.  
Она напугана. Ребёнок – самый сильный аргумент для любящей матери, а судя материалам, прикреплённым к досье, Карин Фаро – любящая мать.  
– Циничное “осквернение” которое вас так возмущает – залог того, что больше не пострадает ни один ребёнок. Культ Силы Других мёртв.  
– Но вы сожгли храм! Эти дети могли погибнуть! При всём уважении, сэр, Эли… то есть лейтенант-коммандер Ванто был бы против такого решения.  
Её губы дрожат. Она не понимает причин и последствий, важности демонстрации силы, а Траун не намерен ей объяснять. Фаро, которая была с ним так долго, в новых обстоятельствах бесполезна.   
– Мы с лейтенантом-коммандером всегда умели прийти к согласию.  
– Простите, сэр, но это не тот случай. Ванто всегда восхищался… то есть говорил, что вы против лишних жертв.   
Эли говорил с кем-то о нём. Давал оценку его действиям. Это ожидаемо, но Фаро бьёт ниже пояса:  
– Он говорил, что вы лучше их всех, потому что вам не всё равно.  
“Лучше всех”. Эли действительно говорил это? Очевидный вывод с его стороны, разумеется, но…  
Отчего это так важно? Сентиментальность – это слабость, и Траун молниеносно принимает решение.   
– Я рассмотрю ваше прошение о переводе, – говорит он.  
– Но я не подавала… о. – Фаро молчит, потом вытягивается по стойке смирно. – Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.  
Траун отпускает её, и даже не смотрит вслед. Он вновь достаёт из шкатулки Корону Джеды и любуется переливами камней.  
Ещё одна победа.

Но не всё удаётся уничтожить так быстро.  
Эли оставляет ему свою коллекцию старых музыкальных голодрам. Вернее, забывает, что когда-то одалживал их. Но Траун помнит, и зачем-то пересматривает их по ночам вновь и вновь.  
Как правило, это истории неосторожных, необдуманных и нарочито экспрессивных эротических взаимоотношений. Люди ценят порыв, благородное безумство. Они называют это “романтичным”. Слово “романтика” так же используется как эпитет жизни повстанцев и преступников, – теперь он понимает, почему.   
Человеческий язык жестов и взглядов не подходит для выражения чисских эмоций. Базовый язык не отражает оттенки смысла. Траун, освоивший оба языка, чувствует себя немым думая о разговоре на крыше “Белфри”.

К счастью, пока Эли был его подчинённым, эта проблема не выходила на первый план. Неуставные отношения запрещены в Имперском флоте. Точка. В Доминионе Траун давно сделал бы предложение по всем правилам воинского кодекса. С церемониальным обменом личным оружием, с приличествующими формулами. Обязательно объяснив, насколько возможно, причины своего восхищения и желания, в короткой речи, не дольше пяти стандартных минут.  
Он следовал бы примеру адмирала Нии’ано, урождённого Митт’нии’ано, который давным-давно сделал подобное предложение ему самому, выделил его среди других своих офицеров.   
Траун помнит, какое сильное впечатление произвела на него лаконичная, блестящая речь, в которой адмирал коснулся не только его ума и подготовки, но и внешности, голоса, – всего, вызывающего сексуальное желание. Всего, о чём Траун раньше не задумывался, принимая как должное.  
До предложения адмирала он расценивал секс как нечто необязательное – всегда находились более срочные дела, более интересные проекты. Влечение к Нии’ано стало открытием для него самого.   
“Невероятно, ты наконец-то решил прикоснуться к живому существу. Я думал, тебя интересуют только статуи”, – однажды прокомментировал Трасс. Траун счёл это одобрением и решил не отказываться: предложение адмирала делало ему честь, открывало новые перспективы, и к тому же давало возможность многому научиться у одного из лучших стратегов Доминиона.  
Нии’ано действительно многому его научил. И среди прочего – не пренебрегать потребностями своего тела, и вещами, доставляющими удовольствие.  
Дорожить теми, кто рядом.   
Их пути, как ни удивительно, разошлись после принятия Трауна в семью Митт. Но несмотря на разногласия, Нии’ано заверил его, что никогда не жалел о своей рекомендации, что этот союз был важен, что они много дали друг другу.  
Возможно ли было дать Эли столь же много, не нарушая правила человеческого общества?

Он думает, что сделал всё возможное, и ситуация сложилась как нельзя лучше. Но почему-то эта мысль не приносит ему удовлетворения.

Он старается вспоминать о бывшем адъютанте как можно реже, и у него получается, пока он не оказывается на улицах Арсува, очищенного от сепаратистов. При свете дня, после обстрела, место выглядит незнакомым, но он находит кантину и садится у стойки. Посетителей нет, крыши тоже, только плотная пыль стоит в закатных лучах, но бар чудесным образом уцелел, и в абсолютной тишине золотой виски льётся в стакан.

***  
 _Возможно, не стоило идти туда, куда адъютант его не звал. Эли вёл себя как человек, стыдящийся чего-то. Например, своих планов на вечер.  
– Это совсем не элитное место, – пробормотал он, барабаня пальцами по стойке. – Не для командиров.  
– Мне приятно разнообразие. К тому же, мы никогда не посещали элитные места в выходной. – Траун поблагодарил бармена и сделал маленький глоток. Чидоан обжёг горло, древесные нотки обволокли нёбо. Всё как говорил Юларен – изысканный вкус, стоит своих денег.  
– Тут пьёт всякий сброд, и… о, нет. – Ванто опустил голову, делая вид, что сосредоточенно рассматривает разноцветные шоты перед собой.  
– Скучаете, офицеры? – низким, хриплым голосом проговорила подошедшая женщина. Одета она была немногим скромнее хаттских рабынь.   
– Нет, – отрезал Ванто, отчаянно краснея. – Нам ничего не нужно!  
Траун не был настроен так же категорично. В конце концов, подобные женщины были частью подобных мест. Общение с ними делало опыт аутентичнее.  
– Окажите нам честь, – попросил он, зная, что она, разумеется, закажет самое дорогое вино.  
Так и вышло.  
Скоро рядом с ними материализовалась ещё пара проституток. Ванто мрачнел, краснел и отмалчивался, но видимо в его поведении было нечто раззадоривающее, потому что женщины неоднократно повторяли, что он “хорошенький, как куколка”, заставляя его краснеть ещё сильнее, и пить всё больше.  
Трауна ни светская беседа ни якобы случайные прикосновения не стесняли. Он легко вывел дам на откровенность, и, слушая истории их падения, всё больше убеждался в порочности имперского строя, допускающего едва прикрытую торговлю людьми и нелюдьми. Верхушка айсберга – Траун был уверен, что скоро найдёт доказательства прямой причастности Империи, даже не прикладывая усилий. Но не сейчас. Всему своё время._

_С проститутками было гораздо проще, чем с военными. Им не полагалось иметь предрассудков, их разум, хоть и неразвитый, был гораздо более открыт, а цели просты и ясны. Это вносило в рутину некоторое разнообразие.  
К тому же, их было невероятно легко стимулировать. Несколько комплиментов, подыгрывание в маленьких, шитых белыми нитками играх…  
– Эти змеи говорят, что я толстая! – пожаловалась ему женщина, сидящая по левую руку. – Но это из-за бёдер, я никак не могу накопить на операцию чтоб сделать их поуже. Мне тааак нужны чёртовы кредиты!  
– На Варне широкие бёдра считаются идеалом женской красоты, достаточно взглянуть на статую варнской богини любви. У вас пропорции богини, Нуи, вам нечего стыдиться.  
– А тебе нравятся женщины с богическими пропорциями, милый? – проворковала Нуи, прижимаясь к его плечу полной, тяжёлой грудью.  
– Отстань от него, – засмеялась женщина справа. – Имперским воякам, которые говорят о статуях, нравятся либо мальчики, либо девочки, похожие на мальчиков: тощие, плоские, с маленькой попкой. Угадала?  
– Возможно. – Траун улыбнулся. – Возможно, нет.   
– Ооо, у тебя та-акой потрясающий акцент, такой мягкий! Скажи ещё раз: “Возможно”!  
Он послушно повторил, вызвав новый шквал смешков и вздохов.   
В конце концов, это общество начало его утомлять, а Эли был и вовсе на грани взрыва.  
– Может ты просто не по этой части, дорогой? – спросила, наконец, девушка,безуспешно пытавшаяся вытащить из него больше двух слов за раз.-– Тогда я позову Джея, чтобы ты не скучал. Джей! Ты же не против тви’леков, энсинчик? Джей!  
– Нет! – Эли вскочил. В инфракрасном излучении его шея и уши пылали. – Нам… нам пора идти!  
– Нам действительно пора, – Траун поднялся и одёрнул китель. – Было приятно познакомиться, дамы.  
Дамы были разочарованы, Эли фрустрирован. Предположительно, его стыд и скованность означали, что шёл он не только выпить (это можно было сделать и на “Химере”), но и рассчитывал на секс.  
Траун счёл нужным извиниться, когда они шли обратно по тёмным переулкам.  
– Прошу прощения. Мне не следовало мешать твоим планам.  
– У меня не было никаких планов! А ты… слушай, наверное я не должен это говорить, но… со шлюхами не флиртуют, понимаешь? Не болтают. Просто платят им и, ну… – Эли тяжело вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. – А так ты потратил и своё и их время. Их рабочее время.  
Траун кивнул.  
– Они совершенно не похожи на куртизанок Доминиона. У них нет ни манер ни образования ни умения поддержать беседу. Они всего лишь продают тело, не имея понятия о других путях. Печальное зрелище.  
– Кхм… – Эли обхватил плечи руками. – То есть в Доминионе тоже есть… и ты туда…   
В его голосе слышалось нечто незнакомое. Разочарование?  
– Не совсем так. Офицеры на дальних рубежах Доминиона страдают не от недостатка секса. Скорее, от недостатка общения с кем-то гражданским, из совершенно иной среды. Поэтому в куртизанках любого пола высоко ценятся социальные качества и харизма. К тому же, никто не может принудить куртизанку к связи, они выбирают фаворитов, и это большая честь.  
– Ну и конечно ты её удостоился. – Сарказм. И снова разочарование.  
– Конечно. Леди Хиэран была в высшей степени выдающейся личностью, покровительницей искусств. Мне повезло получить приглашение в её салон.  
– Как-то не похоже на чисское имя.  
– Чиссы не продают себя, это противоречит нашим убеждениям. Но у других рас Доминиона иные взгляды.  
Какое-то время Эли молчал, и Траун не мог разгадать его молчание. Поэтому, он просто ждал новых подсказок.  
–Если ты… если тебе надоедает иногда говорить на военные темы, мы можем… – Эли остановился. – Можем говорить о другом, о чём угодно, как в Академии. Не надо далеко ходить. К кому-то. За этим. За разговорами.  
В тусклом свете фонаря он выглядел непривычно. Глаза казались больше и темнее, губы припухли, обветренные, лицо и уши розовели.  
По законам музыкальной голодрамы Трауну следовало бережно взять его лицо в ладони и поцеловать. Сначала легонько, едва прикасаясь к губам. Затем, получив ответ, более страстно.  
Он заложил руки за спину, борясь с искушением.  
– Я обязательно учту это, Эли. Спасибо.  
“Поступай с людьми так, как поступал бы с чиссами”, – простое правило, которое он вывел для себя.  
Неожиданный поцелуй – какая грубость! Он никогда не допустил бы такого с Нии’ано, с Митт’эна’рау, хоть та и была его будущей женой когда-то. Энсин ничем не ниже их, и заслужил уважение.  
Поэтому вместо того чтобы привлечь его к себе, обнять, Траун отступил на шаг.  
– Без проблем, – Эли пожал плечами, всё ещё не глядя на него. Настало время перевести тему.  
– В таком случае, я хотел бы одолжить твою коллекцию музыкальных голодрам.  
– Зачем? То есть да, конечно. “Лучшее шоу на Нар-Шаддаа” и “Смешная тви’лекка”, “Реван Суперзвезда” неплохие...  
– Спасибо. Я посмотрел все.  
– Серьёзно?! – Эли, сделавший шаг в сторону выхода из переулка удивлённо обернулся. – И… э… какая тебе понравилась больше всего?   
– Я не составлял рейтинг, но обдумаю этот вопрос.   
– Но если ты все смотрел...  
– Дело в том, что я не могу избавиться от мелодии.   
Эли улыбнулся. Широкая, человеческая улыбка, будто он услышал что-то смешное.  
– У тебя тоже так бывает! Лучший способ – допеть или дослушать целиком. Ты не помнишь, откуда она?  
– К сожалению. – Трауну не нравилось признавать свои слабости в мелочах, но он действительно не мог вспомнить, хотя мозг совершенно точно связывал её с голодрамами.  
– Тогда напой мне, может быть я вспомню. Я смотрел все по многу раз.  
– Это… проблематично.  
Траун подумал что загнал себя в ловушку. Но Эли не был его врагом, поэтому признаться перед ним было не так фатально. Порой, демонстрация слабостей ведёт к сближению.   
– Я могу оценить произведение искусства, но сам, к сожалению, не способен ничего создать и воспроизвести.  
– Совсем? – улыбка Эли стала шире. Но в ней не читалось желания оскорбить. – Я же не прошу тебя петь, можешь просто… намурлыкать.  
– “Намурлыкать”?  
Слово поставило его в тупик. Мурлыкали кошки, значит люди иносказательно называли так тип пения, похожий на вибрацию кошачьей гортани.   
– Ну.... – Эли изобразил несколько тактов имперского марша. Траун безошибочно узнал мелодию. Способности Ванто действительно впечатляли. Аналитика, стратегическое мышление, точность стрельбы, успехи в рукопашном бою, быстрый ум, музыкальный слух, физическая красота и обаяние…   
Последние два пункта были лишними. Из речи, которую Траун всё же приготовил (исключительно для тренировки базового языка).  
“Как мужчина из плоти и крови, я не могу игнорировать ни ваше обаяние ни вашу физическую красоту, энсин. Язык вашего тела так выразителен, что мне хочется полностью изучить его, во всех обстоятельствах. Ваш голос звучит музыкой для…”  
Нет, последнее слишком банально и высокопарно. Голос Эли был _yy’lar_ и _thhaary_ , но аналогов в базовом Траун пока не нашёл.  
– Что ж, я попробую… “намурлыкать”.  
Он сосредоточился, оживляя мелодию в памяти, и попробовал.   
Эли нахмурился, припоминая, на на мгновение уголки его губ дрогнули вверх.  
– Да, это что-то знакомое. Можешь ещё раз?  
Траун приподнял бровь, но не стал комментировать и послушно исполнил просьбу.   
– А ещё? Пожалуйста.  
– Эли, – он добавил голосу мягкой укоризны.   
Эли рассмеялся. Он смеялся очень редко, и быть причиной его радости Траун не привык. Но ему понравилось чувство.  
Хотя для него ситуация была несколько унизительной, а смех Эли скорее всего вызван опьянением.   
– Извини, извини! Просто это уникальный случай. Ты поёшь для меня… то есть посмотри со стороны: я адъютант воина-чисса из легенд, на какой-то Силой забытой планете, в каком-то грязном переулке… и этот чисс поёт для меня мелодию из старого мюзикла! Моя жизнь – какое-то безумие.  
– Мне жаль.  
У слова “безумие” определённо была негативная коннотация. Но щёки Эли светились румянцем   
– Вы не настолько плохо поёте, сэр. Я не это хотел сказать. Просто… Траун, ты никогда не думал о том, что твоя жизнь – странная?  
– Я не считаю происходящее странным. Но могу сказать, что вы, энсин Ванто, один из немногих людей, которым я могу продемонстрировать своё несовершенство.  
Эли понял и посерьёзнел.  
– Спасибо. Но ты правда не настолько плох, как думаешь. То есть, ты действительно фальшивишь, но у тебя приятный голос, и мне понравилось тебя слушать. Очень приятный голос. И это было правда похоже на мурлыканье…  
– Гортань чиссов устроена иначе, чем человеческая. Мы легко воспроизводим подобные звуки.  
– Ну… воспроизведи. Пожалуйста!  
Траун выполнил просьбу. Ему было интересно, как Эли отреагирует на подобное поведение, развлечёт ли это его. Результат оправдал ожидания.  
– Ты… ты... как кот! Никогда не думал, что услышу такое от тебя… и вообще, от своего командира...  
– Моя репутация в безопасности. – Траун улыбнулся. – Тебе всё равно никто не поверит.   
Эли покраснел сильнее. Почему-то при взгляде на его озабоченное, жарко покрасневшее лицо, Траун мысленно скомкал и вышвырнул свою речь о достоинствах энсина. Базовый язык не мог передать того, что он чувствовал на самом деле. Это просто мёртвые слова.  
 _“Gefhoon ktahlu e nue e vah’o. Y naayu, kiila, ch’iadan kiila”_ , – безмолвно обратился он к Эли, но и это звучало слишком сухо.  
Какое-то время они шли молча. У самого офицерского отеля Ванто остановился.  
– Все говорят, что я люблю тебя, – вдруг сказал он.  
– Прошу прощения?  
– Песня. Она называется: “Все говорят, что я люблю тебя”. _

***

“Я люблю тебя” – эта формула раздражает его, возмущает. Она ничего не поясняет, она даёт слишком большой простор для интерпретаций и толкований, запутывает. Идеально для дипломатии и манипулятивной стратегии, но бесполезно для выражения истинных чувств.  
Он никогда не сказал бы ничего подобного. Особенно – Эли.  
Термин “дружба” нейтральнее и даёт возможность для манёвра, но при этом не имеет негативных коннотаций и используется в контексте отношений воинов. 

Но слова о дружбе, написанные под влиянием момента, теперь кажутся недостаточно искренними.  
И при этом – слишком интимными.   
Сам того не желая Траун делится с Эли тайными, тревожными мыслями об одиночестве.

_“Живущий в памяти друга никогда не исчезнет”._

Он много раздумывал об этом после смерти Трасса. Своего брата. Своего единственного друга.  
То была смерть, к которой он оказался не готов, с которой он столкнулся один на один: биологические родители приняли его формальные соболезнования и быстро удалились с похорон. Синдик Митт’эха’нуруодо ясно дала понять, что не желает обуждать эту тему. Митт’эна’рау пыталась заговорить, но Траун сам не хотел вовлекать её в произошедшее.   
Его негласно лишили права сказать прощальные слова. Отныне в обществе у него была своя роль – роль изгнанника. Роли скорбящего брата для него не нашлось.  
Он смирился и ждал, когда же придёт ощущение горя и потери. Но вместо этого пришла странная тревога, будто он – единственный, кто помнит Трасса, будто память о брате исчезает в молчании.   
Он уверял себя рациональными доводами: что семья Митт, дети брата, его жена, биологические родители никогда не забудут о нём, но необъяснимые чувства оставались.   
“А кто вспомнит о тебе?” – спросил он тогда себя. И не нашёл ответа.   
Теперь он верит, что Эли вспоминает о нём. Возможно.   
Возможно – нет.  
Он пытается почувствовать печаль из-за расставания, но печаль не приходит, как и скорбь по Трассу.  
Все эмоции словно приглушены, и постепенно это состояние становится удобным и привычным.  
Тем внезапнее вспышка ярости, когда Слэйвин называет каликори мусором.   
Эта вспышка делает то, что не удавалось сделать никому и ничему – она пугает Трауна. Он извиняется, даже зачем-то отряхивает униформу капитана.  
Такого никогда не происходило раньше. Такого просто не должно было происходить.  
Оставшись один, он замечает, что руки дрожат.  
И вспоминает, что не спал уже несколько суток. Что не помнит, когда ел в последний раз. Это никак не сказалось на его продуктивности, но объясняло вспышку.  
Не из-за Эли. Нет.  
Адъютант всегда желал ему спокойной ночи, напоминая о времени.   
Они часто обедали вместе – старая привычка.

В Академии Эли делал успехи, но на выходных явно скучал и не знал,чем занять себя кроме учёбы. Поэтому, когда все достопримечательности, доступные кадетам, были осмотрены, Траун намекнул ему, что не имеет представления о галактической кухне и с подозрением относится ко всему за пределами кадетской столовой. Это сработало. С присущей ему тщательностью Эли выбирал место, и к концу недели ставил на карте метку.  
“Семейный ресторан мон-каламари. Готовят на горячем столе прямо при гостях. Тебе же нравится солёное”.  
“Совсем маленький бар на углу Десятой и Сороковой, говорят что там лучший форвский эль”.  
“Тележка с лапшой. Настоящая старинная тележка с лапшой! Но сто пятидесятый уровень… там может быть опасно”.  
“Кондитерская Сестёр Чака, если успеть утром, то будут свежие эклеры”.  
Непривычное развлечение для Трауна, и уникальные воспоминания.  
О раннем утре с кафом и эклерами в полупустом висячем саду кофейни. О поздних вечерах в тесном и шумном заведении мон-каламари, среди усталых клерков всех рас, среди шипения масла и клубов пара.  
Он никогда раньше не пытался учиться в подобных местах, это не приходило ему в голову, но Эли, активируя датапад, говорил, что для людей выполнять домашние задания в кафе – норма. Что так интереснее.  
Это действительно было… иначе, менее формально. Более интимно. Словно столик с пустыми чашками, смятыми салфетками и учебными датападами был их личным маленьким островом.  
Но всё проходит.  
Меню адмирала на корабле разнообразно, можно не отказывать себе ни в чём. Некоторые позиции Трауну не знакомы, но опыты с едой потеряли привлекательность, как всё остальное.

Остаётся лишь долг перед Империей.   
Чтобы напоминать себе о важности этого долга, чтобы не теряться в бесконечных сутках бессонницы, каждое утро Траун наносит боевую раскраску чиссов. Два росчерка – у него было достаточно тренировки в Доминионе: Нии’ано, преследуя вагаари, готовился к столкновениям с ним как к битве, – настолько сильна была его ненависть.   
– Я хочу когда-нибудь увидеть, как моя дочь делает то же для тебя, – сказал он однажды, пока Траун медленно и сосредоточенно проводил красную линию по его нижнему веку.   
Сердце пропустило удар, но рука не дрогнула.  
Он не надеялся, что семья Митт примет его – он планировал это. Но не ожидал, что ему придётся иметь дело с эмоциональными реакциями адмирала, с его намёками. Семья ещё не делала официального предложения, можно ли было серьёзно относиться к словам Нии’ано?   
И что следовало ответить? “Это большая честь, я надеюсь удостоиться её”? Или “я хочу проводить этот ритуал только с вами”?  
Он выбрал третье:  
– Я надеюсь, у воинов Доминиона будет как можно меньше поводов для боевых ритуалов.  
Траун отложил кисть и потянулся к баночке краски, но Нии’ано перехватил его руку и молча запечатлел поцелуй на запястье, на костяшках пальцев.  
Затем – на его шее.  
То было странное время, когда адмирал стал предпочитать физическую близость разговору, будто слова Трауна причиняли ему боль.  
Тогда Траун не понимал, в чём дело, но много позже, прощаясь с Эли и не имея возможности прикоснуться к нему, вдруг понял.  
Нии’ано знал, что между ними ширится пропасть, и страдал от неразделённых чувств.  
Даже его расчёты не оправдались: Митт’эна’рау, его дочь, так и не взяла в руки кисть.   
Никто не помогал Трауну с ритуалом. Никогда.  
Он хотел научить Эли… но планы изменились. Возможно, кто-то другой в Доминионе научит его.

***  
Он снова видит сон о декорациях Корусанта, и краем глаза замечает непривычные фигуры.  
Гера Синдулла.  
Она смотрит вдаль, не обращая на него внимания.   
Женщина, которая смогла бы сыграть важную роль в его борьбе. Здесь она – ещё одна декорация – не выход и не ответ.  
Карин Фаро. Аринда Прайс. Юларен. Таркин. Бриджер. Сигни. Вейдер.  
Они расставлены его сознанием как голографические фигуры на доске для деджаррика. Он оценивает каждую фигуру и развеивает взмахом руки.  
Не то, не то.   
Он оставляет Геру, хотя она совершенно чужда этому месту: на крыше “Белфри” у Трауна когда-то состоялся важный разговор с Эли, повстанцы не имели к нему отношения.  
В высшей степени важный разговор.   
Траун кладёт руку на перила и снова чувствует прикосновение Эли. Настолько интимный жест, что даже от воспоминаний у него перехватывает дыхание. Для чисса это значило бы демонстрацию неприкрытой страсти.  
Жар его пальцев, холод металла под ладонью, слияние горячего и холодного…  
То был идеальный момент для разговора о чувствах, и Траун, помня все беседы, всё, что происходило между ними, решил, что Ксилла скажет за него, лучше него.  
Невозможно объяснить, что такое _ch’iadan_ тому, кто не видел этого, не ощущал.  
Есть _marrh’adan_ – любовь к родителям, _mav’adan_ – любовь к братьям и сёстрам, друзьям. _Suvrhan_ – любовь к местам и вещам, _subh’adan_ – любовь к своему народу и родине.  
И _ch’iadan_. Которой бесполезно давать определения.  
“Во что превращаются снега когда тают?”  
Эли должен был понять. А если не понял – что ж. Такие вещи не разъясняют.

Порой Траун чувствует облегчение от того что Эли больше нет рядом.  
Остался лишь сон про “Белфри”. Сон, похожий на мелодию, которая раз за разом всплывает в памяти, но потеряла название.  
– Если это загадка, которую я загадываю сам себе, значит я в силах её решить. Я избавлюсь от всего лишнего, – говорит Траун Гере, но та, разумеется, не реагирует.

***  
Он не может решить загадку, и поэтому просто перестаёт спать. Он убеждает себя, что это не побег от проблемы, а отступление, лишь временная мера, как и те микроскопические дозы спайса, что помогают ему бодрствовать. Главная задача важнее.   
Он полностью держит своё тело и сознание под контролем.  
По крайней мере Траун уверен в этом, пока однажды на мостике не замечает, что Фаро тайком пытается привлечь его внимание, и постоянно подносит руку к носу.  
– Кровь, сэр, – обеспокоенно шепчет она.   
На платке действительно остаётся яркое кровавое пятно, – ожидаемо.   
Даже малые дозы иссушают слизистые оболочки.  
Его тело и сознание под контролем. И тем не менее, он был уверен, что избавился от Фаро до конфискации спайса у пиратов.  
Впрочем, это мелочи. Всё – мелочи, кроме его главной задачи.

***  
Траун первым и единственным замечает странность в послании кореллианского торгового корабля, вышедшего на связь возле пояса астероидов.  
“Фераси” запрашивает помощь адмирала Трауна”.  
Он узнаёт код судна, узнаёт название, и в одиночестве отправляется на борт небольшого, видавшего виды транспортника.  
Он знает, кого увидит, и несколько разочарован. Так скоро! Слишком скоро, за твоё короткое время нельзя добиться многого, а значит, встреча бесполезна.  
Робот-секретарь провожает его в капитанскую каюту, сервирует чай в “гостиной”. На долю секунды Трауну кажется, что сейчас дверь откроется и войдёт Трасс – сколько раз брат вот так же заставлял его ждать! Но вместо него появляется капитан корабля в сопровождении пары офицеров.   
Офицеров Доминиона.  
Он на голову ниже их и кажется более хрупким в чёрной униформе, однако его фигура излучает уверенность и спокойствие. Он почти не изменился внешне, но что-то изменилось внутри него.  
Траун встаёт навстречу.  
– _Crahsystor_ , – с улыбкой произносит он, замечая знаки отличия на форме.  
– Гранд-адмирал, – отвечает коммандер и улыбается в ответ.  
Они встречаются на середине комнаты и слегка касаются предплечий друг друга.  
Для чиссов это аналогично дружескому объятию.  
– Что привело вас сюда, коммандер?  
Эли хмурится.  
– Мы так и будем разговаривать? Словно мы незнакомы.  
Он обижен, уголки его рта опущены вниз. Возможно, он надеялся на иной приём, но Траун не строит предположений.   
Он не верит до конца,что человек, стоящий перед ним, действительно Эли Ванто, и пытаясь разбудить в себе чувства, не обнаруживает ничего. Внутри ледяная пустыня.  
– Сейчас мы не принадлежим себе, _crahsystor_. Вы – представитель Доминиона, я – представитель Империи. Полагаю, вы собирались говорить со мной от имени моего народа.  
Эли глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, расслабляясь. Он меняется на глазах, становясь всё мягче и человечнее.   
– Не совсем, то есть не сейчас. Я хотел сказать… – Он оборачивается к офицерам. – _Fhreeh_.  
“Свободны”. Сложное для человеческого произношения слово, но Эли хорошо справляется с ним.  
Офицеры уходят. Над каютой повисает молчание.  
– Я хотел увидеть тебя, это главное. Столько лет прошло, и… _Yn aska_ … – Эли прикусывает губу и снова делает шаг навстречу. Теперь они близко, почти вплотную. – _Yn aska: “Nemh bana ghessu, wha th’oto”? Ni valai dert’uhn._  
Разумеется. Он не забыл про загадку.   
– Я могу дать тебе ещё время, если ты не уверен, что это именно тот ответ, который ты искал, – говорит Траун, глядя на него снизу вверх. Лицо Эли выглядит решительным, но в глазах мольба.  
– _Kt. Ni valai dert’uhn_ , – повторяет он. – _E “Ch’iadan”._  
И замирает.  
Траун знает, чего он ждёт. И медленно, осторожно, словно в невесомости, протягивает руку, кладёт её на талию Эли, притягивает его к себе, кладёт другую руку на затылок…  
Эли резко выдыхает, и обнимает его в ответ.  
Ничего не происходит.   
Траун закрывает глаза и касается щекой его мягких волос, вдыхает запах шампуня. Он чувствует, как бьётся под формой горячее человеческое сердце.  
Бесспорные доказательства реальности, и всё же он не может прочувствовать до конца. Он замечает миллион вещей сразу: как неподвижно стоит Эли, как он пытается дышать ровнее, как он напряжён. И всё это – не так, как нужно.  
– Я могу отпустить тебя.  
– Нет, не надо! – Эли судорожно сжимает его ремень. – Просто непривычно. Обычно мы не обнимаемся. Обычно мы просто говорим, иногда случайно касаемся друг друга, потом я пытаюсь понять, когда я твой друг, а когда подчинённый…   
– Ты перестал быть моим подчинённым, – напоминает Траун, снова скользнув щекой по его волосам. Он знает, что разговоры никуда их не приведут, и опять вспоминает Нии’ано, пытавшегося поцелуями и ласками заполнить пустоту.  
– Никогда не перестану. Я навсегда твой адъютант. – Эли смотрит на него снизу вверх и приподнимается на цыпочки, уже готовый к поцелую, но ещё не вполне решившийся.– Ты как-то похудел. У тебя всё в порядке?  
– Разумеется. – Траун наклоняется и целует его чтобы избежать лишних вопросов.  
В первое мгновение ощущения ошеломляют его. Он отвык от такой близости, он не ожидал, что от неё перехватит дыхание.   
Эли тёплый, горячий, словно согретый весенним солнцем, от него пахнет древесным ароматом и травами. На вкус он как зелёный чай с Коперо.  
Его дыхание слегка щекочет, будто слабый ветерок.  
Ch’iadan. Тёплая весна, которая прекраснее всего на свете.  
Траун закрывает глаза и представляет что вокруг – цветущее плато Кан’Бейту.  
Что они дома.   
Но секунды идут, очарование исчезает. Образ распадается: Траун привык видеть Эли на определённом расстоянии, в определённых условиях. Между ними были границы, которые обычно его устраивали. То, что происходит теперь, не имеет ничего общего с их отношениями. Слияние тел, слияние губ, прикосновение языка к языку должно возбуждать, но ничего не происходит.   
– Не так? – нервно шепчет Эли, тяжело дыша.   
– Возможно, мне тоже нужно время чтобы привыкнуть. – Траун берёт его за плечи и отодвигает.  
– Ты хорош. Хорошо целуешься. – Эли вытирает губы и улыбается, но в его взгляде беспокойство и страх.   
– Разумеется. Ты всё ещё не хочешь передать мне послание?  
– Не хочу. Мне опять кажется, что мы друг друга не поняли. Я сказал всё правильно? Может, я ошибся в каком-то слове? Или это был неправильный ответ?  
– Это был правильный ответ. Я не ожидал от тебя меньшего. – Траун снова делает шаг к нему, чтобы успокоить. Но Эли не успокаивается; его подозрительность часто выручала их обоих, теперь она скорее помеха.  
– Значит я всё форсировал, не надо было так. – Он берёт чашку с остывшим чаем и неловко усмехается. – Но мне некогда звать тебя на свидание, хотя я очень хотел бы, очень. Честно говоря… я фантазировал как мы целуемся на фоне какой-нибудь сверхновой, а потом сутки не вылезаем из постели, но кажется это я поторопился.  
– Сутки? – Траун улыбается. – Мне будет непросто командовать флотом в таких обстоятельствах. Мы могли бы встретиться после, на…  
– Не могли бы, – резко перебивает Эли. Коммандер Ванто. – Я не хочу привлекать внимание к этому кораблю. Мы отбили его у пиратов, он наверняка стёрт из всех баз, но я не хочу рисковать.  
– Как пожелаете, сrahsystor. – Траун садится напротив как ни в чём не бывало. – Расскажите мне, как вы заработали звание?  
Эли пристально смотрит на него, поднимается, обходит стол, и садится рядом, почти вплотную. Траун поворачивается к нему, и их колени соприкасаются.  
– Долгая история. Всё началось с разведывательной миссии, мы налетели на вагаари...

***  
Это действительно долгая история. Траун слушает не перебивая, лишь иногда вставляет замечания.   
Иногда рука Эли ложится на его бедро, но это рассеянный, мимолётный жест. Траун не протестует. Он обнаруживает, что по большей части ему всё равно.   
Он думает о повстанцах, о Лотале, о распоряжениях, которые нужно отдать, о новой модели истребителей и о молчании Кренника, которого видимо нужно поторопить. Он думает об Эли, который так далеко, и наверняка осваивает новые для него стратегии…  
Но Эли здесь. Пора уже привыкнуть.  
– Ты меня не слушаешь. – Эли, реальный, из плоти и крови, хмурится. – Значит, всё действительно так плохо…  
Ах, вот оно. Наконец-то он решил перейти к делу.  
– Я бы назвал свою ситуацию удовлетворительной. Существуют нюансы, но победа близка. Возможно, мне нужен небольшой отдых, и даю слово, я отдохну когда достигну цели. Когда уничтожу повстанцев.  
– Но твоя цель не в этом. Вспомни, что ты мне говорил. Про объединение с Империей, про угрозу... Ты не палач Империи, Траун! Ты умеешь побеждать иначе. Ресурсы повстанцев пригодились бы нам. Не только оружие, люди тоже. Если бы мы смогли убедить хоть некоторых...  
– Ты прав, я не считаю себя палачом.   
Эли что-то знает. Знает больше, чем должен.  
– Я не считаю себя палачом, но обязан выполнять волю Императора. Идёт война.  
– Да, я вижу. По твоему... макияжу. – Эли не скрывает неприязни. Теперь она даже не ранит. – Эти повстанцы могли бы стать нашими агентами. Я видел угрозу о которой ты говорил, и нам действительно нужно объединяться, но ты просто пытаешься уничтожить…  
– Значит, ты завербовал капитана Фаро? – говорит Траун, и по румянцу понимает, что попал в точку. – Разумное решение.  
– Просто попросил её писать шифровки о том, что происходит. И о тебе. Сначала ничего не было, но потом ей стало о чём рассказать. Особенно после того как она перешла на сторону Альянса. Прости, мне пришлось показать эти письма Ар’алани.  
– Вот как. И что же она сказала?  
– Она сказала, что твои действия ничем не отличаются от действий любого имперского офицера.   
– Полагаю, об имперских офицерах ей тоже известно от тебя и Фаро.  
– Она даже сомневается, что это ты всё ещё командуешь Седьмым флотом, настолько подобный стиль… отличается от чисского. Например, мы не пытаем пленных. И не бомбим целые города чтобы достать одного преступника.  
“Мы”. Траун замечает оговорку, но не чувствует радости.   
– Чиссы давно не вели войн. Я подготовлю ответ для Ар’алани и совета адмиралов, надеюсь, ты сможешь его передать.  
– Лучше расскажи ей обо всём сам. – Эли накрывает его руку своей. – Адмирал Нии’ано хочет чтобы ты оставил миссию и вернулся. Он беспокоится о твоём состоянии и хочет тебя увидеть. Мы подозреваем, что у вагаари появились союзники.  
Если он думал, что имя произведёт впечатление, он ошибся.   
– Это его желание. Но не приказ семьи Митт и Доминиона.   
– Нет. Не приказ. Но возможность союза с Империей не стоит… тебя.  
Траун отводит его руку и встаёт.   
– Меня удивляет, что ты планировал манипулировать мной с помощью эмоций. – Он задумчиво касается подбородка. – Неужели я стал похож на человека?  
– Я не собирался…  
– Ты знал, что наш разговор будет коротким, если ты начнёшь с послания. Поэтому сделал вид, что твоя главная цель – признание в чувствах. Думаю, в идеальном сценарии я согласился бы переспать с тобой, а после ты, решив, что я смягчился, поведал бы как сильно нуждаешься во мне там, в Доминионе. Как Доминион нуждается во мне и беспокоится о моей судьбе. Скажи мне, Эли, неужели я дал тебе повод сомневаться в моём интеллекте?  
– Когда я пытаюсь тебя убедить, ты просто не слушаешь, я знал, что так будет! Поэтому я решил попробовать подход, который с тобой ещё никто не пробовал. – Эли краснеет и стискивает кулаки. – Но это не главное! Все считали Закуул брошенным миром, но на нём что-то зашевелилось…  
– Всему своё время. С оружием Империи уничтожить даже Закуул не составит труда. Ты проводил расследование вместе со мной, ты должен понимать.   
– Так вот на что ты надеешься!  
– Не надеюсь. – Трауну не нравится это слово, в нём есть неуверенность. – Знаю. Пожалуйста, не пускай больше в ход настолько грубые приёмы.   
Эли молча смотрит в пол.  
– Грубые приёмы? Чиссы серьёзно относятся к ч’иадан, – наконец говорит он. – Никто этим словом не разбрасывается. Но если ты мне не веришь, зачем была эта загадка?  
– Хм. Она служила той же цели что дневник. Утешить тебя в чужом мире. Дать тебе почувствовать, что наша связь…  
Он вовремя блокирует удар. И следующий. И ещё один, но на четвёртый раз перехватывает запястье, заламывает Эли руку и бережно опускает его на пол.  
– Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйся. Я буду держать тебя столько, сколько понадобится чтобы ты успокоился.   
– Какой же ты ублюдок, – говорит Эли, всё так же не глядя на него. Его голос дрожит от злости. – Завёл себе зверюшку, да? Я ещё в Академии чувствовал, что надо держаться от тебя подальше, но ты меня привязал. Как Митт’эна’рау, как Нии’ано… ты нас просто использовал.   
– Ты забыл Жоржа Кар’даса, – хладнокровно добавляет Траун, не отпуская его, но и не причиняя боли. – Каждый из вас действительно сделал всё возможное чтобы привести меня сюда. А я сделал всё возможное, чтобы отплатить вам за это.   
– Мне не нужна от тебя плата!. – Голос Эли срывается. Траун смотрит, как расплываются и темнеют на полу капли слёз. – Мне ничего не надо было… только… только чтобы ты любил меня…   
У людей слёзы всегда дают разрядку эмоциям. Больше не опасаясь нападения Траун отпускает его и придвигает чашку с чаем ближе, чтобы Эли, мог утолить жажду, когда придёт в себя.  
– Я не уверен, что способен на это, – честно отвечает он.   
Возможно, раньше он был способен, возможно, он не лгал о ч’иадан, но теперь он не мог даже вспомнить чувство и эмоцию.   
– Сейчас я оставлю тебя, Эли. Пожалуйста, не преследуй меня, я хотел бы сосредоточиться на своей цели.   
Не дождавшись ответа, он уходит. 

***  
Трауну кажется, что этой встречи не было. И он вскоре перестаёт думать о ней. Только тренировочным дроидам достаётся от него сильнее, хотя в результате страдает он сам: саднят сбитые костяшки, болят синяки, во рту металлический привкус крови.   
Он выигрывает битвы, но какой ценой?  
Эли предал его. Траун всегда рассматривал этот вариант: люди, при всей своей эмоциональности, не настолько социальны как чиссы. Они легко меняют привязанности и стороны, не ощущают себя в полной мере частью своего общества. Их _subh’adan_ скорее сентиментальное чувство чем образ жизни. Что бы ни говорил Эли, Доминион стал его домом, его целью.  
Он предал Империю.  
Его образ не появляется в снах о “Белфри”.  
Нии’ано, Митт’эна’рау, Фераси и Кар’дас, биологические родители, члены семьи Митт – все они исчезают из уравнения. Лишь Трасс остаётся.   
Живой.  
– “Как мужчина из плоти и крови, я не могу игнорировать ни ваше обаяние ни вашу физическую красоту, энсин”, – зачитывает он с датапада. – Ужасно. Твоя речь?  
Траун уверен что нигде это не записывал.  
– Три страницы… – Трасс пролистывает документ. – К сожалению, она не выдерживает критики. Все эти слова – хлам. Ты никогда не умел выражать свои чувства.  
– Возможно, – подтверждает Траун, но замечание ему не нравится.  
– Ты мог бы просто признать.   
Траун молчит, ожидая продолжения.  
При виде Трасса, даже иллюзорного, он чувствует, как в груди между ключицами пульсирует боль, поселившаяся там, когда брат погиб.   
Он думал что она осталась на безымянной планете, что месяцы полного одиночества, напряжённая борьба за выживание, и знакомство с Эли мало-помалу успокоили её.  
К сожалению, он помнит Трасса слишком хорошо.   
– Просто признай, Рау. Ты знаешь, почему мы именно здесь. – Трасс стучит каблуком по крыше и полая пустота отзывается. – Почему это место фальшивка. Признай и скажи.  
– Я рад видеть тебя, хотя бы во сне.  
– Это не то.   
– Боюсь, у меня больше ничего нет.  
Трасс в ответ лишь качает головой.   
Сон рассыпается, но проснувшись Траун знает, что проиграл и в этот раз, что всё вернётся, стоит ему дать слабину и закрыть глаза.  
Сон рассыпается, но боль в груди остаётся.

Эта боль похожа на сдавливающие щупальца пурргила.   
Когда пурргил пытается раздавить его, она распространяется на всё тело, и даже злость не помогает бороться.  
Траун не просто зол, он в ярости, от того, что не просчитал это козырь, не предвидел план Бриджера. В других обстоятельствах ярость помогла бы ему, но когда разгерметизированная Химера прыгает в гиперпространство, давление делается невыносимым.  
Кажется, он теряет сознание, потому что в чернильной темноте перед глазами сияют мириады звёзд. Не размытых огней как должно быть, а неподвижных светящихся точек, словно он смотрит на них с поверхности планеты.  
Всё тот же Корусант. Всё та же тюрьма сознания.  
И он слишком устал чтобы сопротивляться.   
– Я признаю поражение, – говорит он, но ничего не происходит. Это не те слова.  
Он снова касается перил и думает о том, что все умирают в одиночестве. В этот момент рядом с ним нет ни одного друга, ни одного существа хоть сколько-нибудь привязанного к нему. На самом деле шумный Корусант для чужака – такая же пустыня как безымянная планета. Он сполна ощутил это в Академии, пока Эли не привык к нему, пока не перестал отгораживаться.

_Расчёт на нападение кадетов полностью оправдался. Общая борьба помогает принятию решений и укреплению связей. Эли сделал окончательный выбор и ему стало легче, Траун заметил, как распрямилась его спина, разгладилась складка между бровями.  
Обычно после занятий Эли сразу устраивался с датападом на верхней койке как нервная, вечно ёрзающая на жёрдочке птица. Он не становился спокойнее даже когда засыпал: почти каждую ночь Траун проводил под аккомпанемент шороха, скрежета зубов, болезненных стонов, и странного бормотания вроде: “только не синий пудинг! Только не синий пудинг!”   
Несколько раз за ночь Эли сбрасывал одеяло на пол, и каждый раз Траун терпеливо укрывал его снова, порой даже заправляя одеяло под матрас. Это помогало временно. По статистике, гораздо лучше на Ванто действовал травяной чай и голодрамы перед сном._

_Траун никогда раньше не интересовался его выбором фильмов, уважая приватность, которой у них в Академии было до неприятного мало. Но в это раз он решил, что положительный опыт сближения нужно закрепить, и поэтому спросил.  
Эли вытащил наушники. Он выглядел сонным и усталым, но явно был не против разговора.  
– Это классика – “Подари мне звёздный свет”. Киан Джедирро, Лу Тарс… а, ты конечно их не знаешь.  
– Я интересовался голодрамами и мне знакомы эти имена. Могу я посмотреть вместе с тобой?  
Эли неловко усмехнулся, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
– Ну… если тебе интересно.  
Он спрыгнул вниз и сбросил сапоги, устроившись на нижней койке с ногами. Траун не стал комментировать, просто сел рядом, как можно ближе, чтоб лучше видеть. Теперь они иногда случайно касались друг друга плечами, и каждый раз Эли немного напрягался, но не отстранялся.  
– Мне не то что нравится… в детстве я любил мюзиклы. Ребёнку не много надо: всё яркое, люди красивые, все сияют. Это как сказка, такой идеальный мир которого никогда не существовало, но когда мы летели сюда, я всё равно ждал, что увижу такой Корусант как в кино.  
– Ты разочарован?  
– Нет. Может быть немного, но я точно знал, что девушки вроде Лу вокруг меня штабелями не будут падать, так что всё в порядке. У вас снимают голодрамы?  
–Да. – Траун не хочет распространяться о родине. Он ещё не решил, какую именно информацию может доверить Эли.  
– Вряд ли такие. Музыкальные комедии это просто ерунда…  
– Но они доставляют тебе удовольствие. Почему ты принижаешь то, что тебе нравится?  
Эли снова краснеет.  
– Любить такие вещи… не мужественно. Это слащавая романтическая история: Киан встречает Лу, она выше него по положению, он страдает от того что может подарить ей только звёздный свет. Ну, потому что они встречаются на крыше самого высокого небоскрёба и оттуда видно звёзды. Потом она улетает, он пытается разбогатеть, она пытается избежать брака по расчёту, потом они случайно встречаются опять, и всё хорошо. В этом нет ничего героического! Мюзиклы любят только...  
Траун вопросительно приподнял бровь, но окончания фразы продолжения не дождался, и продолжил сам:  
– Это сюжет многих легенд. Истории преодоления это всегда истории мужества.  
– Ну… – Эли улыбнулся, его напряжение спало, расслабились плечи. – В детстве мои друзья представляли что они солдаты и играли в войну, а я представлял что я Киан Джедирро, и танцевал под эту песню. Они все теперь клерки и торговцы, а я – здесь. Не знаю, о чём это говорит, но иронично.  
Он улыбается, его лицо пылает в инфракрасном свете. Сейчас он, ничем не озабоченный и свободный от тревоги, так хорош собой, так светел и мужественен, что кажется произведением искусства.   
И он действительно произведение искусства: молекулы, атомы, звёздная пыль, случайно сложившиеся в человека, которого Траун раньше считал интересным, а теперь находил прекрасным. Напоминание о том, что жизнь – величайшее чудо в галактике.  
Возможно, вопиюще грубый и бестактный поцелуй был бы даже уместен...  
Быстрый взгляд в глаза, быстрый взгляд на губы…  
И момент для сближения потерян.  
Эли отвернулся.  
– Сейчас Киан будет петь “Ты никогда не узнаешь, как я тоскую по тебе”, хорошая сцена. А потом “Все говорят, что я люблю тебя”, эта песня даже вошла в чарты  
Высокий, темноволосый Киан Джедирро вальсирует на крыше корусантского небоскрёба, представляя, будто держит в объятиях невидимую партнёршу. Горизонт темнеет, среди шпилей зажигаются неправдоподобно яркие созвездия, и вот он уже танцует с далёкой Лу Тарс среди звёзд, в своих мечтах. Город отступает далеко-далеко, и кроме них двоих, кроме звёздного света в мире не остаётся ничего.   
“Ты никогда не узнаешь, как я тоскую по тебе. Ты никогда не узнаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя”._

Все умирают в одиночестве. Воин должен сражаться до последнего, но уметь смириться с неизбежным.  
Звёзды-лампочки гаснут одна за другой.  
Если бы Траун мог ответить ещё хоть что-то мальчишке, отважно пожертвовавшему собой, нашедшему сложный, но безупречный путь к победе, он сказал бы: “настоящее искусство”.  
И если бы он мог сказать ещё хоть что-то Трассу, Эли, он сказал бы…

“Я так тоскую по тебе!”

 

Последняя звезда гаснет, стальная хватка разжимается.

 

***  
Удивительно, но он просыпается в медицинском отсеке “Химеры”, подсоединённый к паре датчиков и кислородной маске.  
“Химера” давно имеет всё необходимое для лечения чиссов, он сам позаботился об этом.  
Эли сидит рядом с его постелью и читает что-то, его глаза бегают по строчкам.  
– Crahsystor. Чем обязан на этот раз? – говорит Траун, привлекая его внимание. Эли поднимает голову. Он выглядит усталым.  
– Ты очнулся. Хорошо. Командование перенесено на резервный мостик, корабли движутся к докам Иргрима. Доки заброшены, но твои механики справятся.  
Траун садится, снимает датчики, оглядывается в поисках кителя.  
Иргрим. Значит они на дальних рубежах Неизведанных регионов, равноудалённые от Доминиона и Империи.  
– Эзра Бриджер?  
– В другом медотсеке. Я подумал, что пока вам лучше не встречаться.  
– У него будут вопросы к тебе. Можешь потренироваться отвечать, – холодно предлагает Траун. Эта сцена кажется более нереальной, чем сон, и тем не менее, он догадывается, что всё это значит.  
Пурргилы – бич путешественников. В центре галактики они считаются легендой, но учёные Доминиона веками составляли карты их миграций. То, что пурргилы внезапно появились у Лотала – не случайность.  
– Спрашивай. – Эли встаёт, скрещивает руки на груди в защитном, и в то же время вызывающем жесте.  
– Я пленник?  
– Нет, твой капитан временно принял командование. Возвращайся на мостик когда сможешь, я удерживать не буду.  
Он пытается говорить сдержанно, его мимика удачно повторяет мимику чиссов. Но человеческое раздражение прорывается.  
Эли всё ещё чувствует себя оскорблённым.  
– План атаки принадлежит тебе?  
– Бриджеру. Я только подсказал ему вариант, но он поступил так, как я ожидал. Нас познакомила Фаро, я успел его изучить.  
– Это было вмешательство Доминиона или твоя собственная идея?  
Эли подходит ближе. Теперь его руки опущены, он демонстрирует беззащитность.  
– Ты думал, что я поплачу и уйду? – Он усмехается. – Скажи мне, Траун, неужели я дал тебе повод сомневаться в моём интеллекте? Для того чтобы ты меня выслушал, я должен был сбросить тебя с пьедестала, и я это сделал.   
– Ценой поражения Империи.  
– Империя меня не волнует. Мне нужен ты.  
Траун неприязненно щурится. Эта самоуверенность, уверенность в том, что он способен распоряжаться чужими жизнями и знает, как лучше… она неприятно напоминает ему кого-то.  
– Мне не нравится твоё вмешательство в мои планы, Эли.  
Он делает на имени особе ударение, чтобы коммандер понял, насколько он им недоволен.  
– О, правда? Даже не представляю, что ты чувствуешь. Моей карьерой ведь никто никогда не распоряжался! – Эли вздыхает. – Я не хочу опять с тобой ссориться. Я много о тебе думал, ты… ты не подходишь Доминиону. Тебе всегда нужно действие, борьба, а они хотят просто сохранять статус кво. Ар’алани готова тебя поддержать, но Нии’ано, Кер’ману, Диа’деленно против.   
– Продолжай.  
– Ты не подходишь Империи, – просто посмотри, что она с тобой сделала! Ты недооценил Императора, он умеет подчинять, и в конце концов ты станешь вторым Вейдером – просто исполнителем чужой воли.  
– Император не действовал на моё сознание.  
– Ему и не надо. Система в которой все живут действует. Сначала ты отворачиваешься от рабов-вуки, потом принимаешь повышение за истребление мирных людей, потом поджигаешь полный детей храм… и понемногу становишься одним из стервятников. Ты спас меня от всего этого, теперь я со стороны вижу то, чего ты уже не видишь.   
Его лицо выражает искреннее беспокойство. Тревогу. Боль.  
– Значит, ты предлагаешь третий путь?  
– Да. Третий путь. – Эли подходит вплотную, касается его плеч кончиками пальцев. – Я предлагал тебе вернуться, – идиотизм, согласен, но это было задание Доминиона. Я долго на тебя злился, но потом понял: всегда есть другой путь, ты всегда умел его находить.  
– Боюсь, теперь у меня нет желания его искать. Меня всё устраивает.  
– Даже позорное возвращение? А если Императора оно не устроит?  
Траун неприязненно прищуривается. Снова попытки сыграть на его гордости.  
– Я не могу предсказать всех реакций Императора. Какая же идея у тебя появилась?  
– Нам не обязательно возвращаться. Мы можем делать всё, что захотим. Я знаю, чиссы эту концепцию не очень понимают, но послушай: нам не обязательно служить кому-то. То есть… мы можем служить беззащитным, тем, кто страдает прямо сейчас, на границах. Мы вместе, у нас есть флот, вокруг – сотни планет, брошенных на произвол судьбы, и…  
– Ты говоришь о создании собственного государства? – Траун аккуратно берёт его за запястья, отводит его руки. Такие же горячие как он помнит.  
– Да.Тебе не нужен никакой Император, ты сам можно им стать. Я верю в тебя, мы с тобой сами можем стать силой, к которой все заходят присоединиться! И… и это тоже служение. Разве нет?  
Он бледен, его губы подрагивают от волнения. Заметно, что в его голове эта речь звучала куда лучше.  
Траун медлит.  
– Пожалуйста, оставь меня, – говорит он и удаляется в свою каюту. Эли тяжело вздыхает ему вслед, скорее с облегчением, чем с разочарованием.

***  
Всему своё время.   
Траун вызывает капитана и подтверждает приказ: курс на доки Иргрима. Он изучает отчёт о повреждениях, изучает ближайшие миры, лично проверяет состояние орудий… и впервые за много месяцев по-настоящему чувствует голод. Чувствует усталость.  
Он думает о том чтобы пригласить Эли и Эзру Бриджера поужинать с ним, но отказывается от этой идеи. Сначала нужно принять решение, оно станет отправной точкой для всех переговоров. Поэтому он ужинает в одиночестве и так же, в одиночестве, ложится спать. Действительно ложится, сняв униформу, вытянувшись на прохладных простынях, а не просто откидывается в кресле, полностью одетый, как делал… полгода? Год? Дольше?  
Он закрывает глаза, но сон не приходит. Зато приходит Эли, – сенсорный замок всё ещё хранит его отпечатки.  
Траун узнаёт его шаги, но не оборачивается.  
– Я попросил оставить меня.  
– Всё ещё злишься? – Эли садится рядом.  
– Нет, – отвечает Траун, и понимает, что это правда. – Я обдумываю твоё предложение.  
– Обдумай ещё кое-что, – Эли сбрасывает сапоги и расстёгивает ремень. – Я люблю тебя, и так получилось, что ты мне дороже всех в этой галактике. Поэтому если ты решил, что я ищу какую-то выгоду, моя единственная выгода – чтобы ты был здоров и счастлив. Может я не до конца понимаю, что такое ch’iadan, но вот это я знаю точно. Мой адмирал. Сэр.  
Траун поворачивается к нему.  
– А если твои чувства не взаимны?  
Эли снимает китель и бросает его на пол.  
– Если б мои чувства не были взаимны, я бы уже валялся в коридоре с отпечатком твоего сапога на заднице.   
– Но мне казалось, я вполне ясно сказал тебе о назначении загадки.  
В ответ из темноты доносится насмешливое фырканье.  
– Крайтова херня. Сначала я чувствовал себя ужасно. А потом понял, что если бы я хотел тебя оттолкнуть, чтобы защититься, сказал бы то же самое. Ты не мог бы соврать о ch’iadan, ты всё ещё чисс. Ты не настолько изменился.   
– Возможно. Возможно, – нет.  
– Чего ты боишься?  
– Я ничего не боюсь. – Траун делает паузу, наблюдая, как он раздевается. Жаркие пятна горят в инфракрасном свете. – Я тосковал по тебе. Мне не хотелось признаваться в этом, но разлука с тобой и Трассом далась мне тяжелее, чем я воображал. За короткое время я потерял двух лучших друзей что у меня когда-либо были, и не смирился, хотя должен был. Это моё упущение, над которым я работаю.   
Он не ожидает, что Эли обнимет его, и не успевает отпрянуть. Это не те осторожные, неловкие объятия что при первой встрече – более крепкие, отчаянные.  
– Нельзя… нельзя всегда бороться и выигрывать! Ты сам мне об этом писал. Трасса никто не вернёт, но я здесь. Я здесь, Рау. И я больше никуда не собираюсь.   
Траун вздрагивает. Никто кроме биологических родителей и брата не обращался к нему по личному имени. Он никогда не думал, что услышит его от этого человека… и хотел услышать.  
Всегда хотел того, что происходило сейчас между ними.  
Получить Эли в полное распоряжение, вобрать в себя его образ на всех уровнях: его вид, его вкус, его запах, текстуру кожи. Малейшие изменения голоса, едва заметные жесты и мимику. Всё – абсолютно всё, снаружи и изнутри.  
– Ч’иадан… – говорит он между поцелуями, помогая Эли снять брюки. – ...сложно описать словами. Гораздо проще будет показать.  
– Покажи. – Эли жадно целует его шею, гладит спину, лихорадочно горячий.   
И Траун показывает, полностью отпуская контроль над эмоциями, как зима отпускает жизнь. В какой-то момент он даже рычит, и Эли смеётся сквозь стон, вскидывая бёдра навстречу.  
“Быстрее” и “Глубже” – единственные компромиссы на которые Траун готов сейчас.  
После проб и ошибок, уточнений, попыток подстроиться друг к другу, он наконец находит идеальный угол, скорость, силу, и удерживается в этой точке, чувствуя себя в сердце шторма, будто электрические разряды проходят сквозь него раз за разом, раз за разом, раз за разом, пока не ударяет молния…

У них нет суток, но времени для ещё одной бури достаточно. До синяков, до укусов, до хрипоты – ch’iadan.  
– Ничего, что я… – шепчет Эли, балансируя на цыпочках, прижав его голову к плечу, пытаясь осторожно опуститься до упора. – Ничего, что я…слишком горячий?  
– Идеальная температура. – Траун закрывает глаза, зная, что осторожность временная, что безумие ch’iadan снесёт все преграды как весенний поток.   
Так и происходит.   
Так и должно быть. 

 

***  
– Мне всё равно, что ты выберешь, – говорит Эли, задумчиво перебирая его волосы. Траун старается распределять вес так, чтобы не слишком давить на него, но при этом слышать, как бьётся сердце.   
Их новая степень близости неожиданно идеальна. Они наконец-то действительно вместе, и прекрасно сочетаются физически, словно их тела как подогранные друг к другу детали..  
– Ты лжёшь. Ты хочешь, чтобы я выбрал третий вариант.  
– Ну… может быть и лгу, – вздохнув, соглашается Эли и награждает его нежными, ленивыми поцелуями. – Ты сейчас сонный, щуришься, как кот. Никогда тебя таким не видел. Вообще никогда не видел, как ты спишь или там чистишь зубы... даже в Академии. Когда б я ни проснулся – кровать идеально заправлена, а ты свежий и бодрый. Я так тебя за это ненавидел!  
Траун улыбается, но его сознание дрейфует на тёплых волнах сна, и эти волны всё выше…  
– Я и теперь не собираюсь засыпать. Мне необходимы полные данные на ближайшие населённые миры, я собираюсь послать несколько разведгруппу, возможно, не одну. У нас есть ещё пять минут.  
Он закрывает глаза. Всего лишь пять минут.  
Эли усмехается и снова целует его припухшими губами.  
– Даю тебе пятнадцать. А потом ещё раз...  
Его шёпот уплывает куда-то, и Траун успевает ещё подумать, что оказывается высокая температура человеческого тела вызывает у него сонливость, что нужно учесть это… но в следующий момент они с Эли стоят на крыше ресторана “Белфри”, а небо над ними горит мириадами планет, и на каждую планету, неизведанную или брошенную, свободную или стонущую под гнетом узурпатора, плодородную или пустынную яркие, живые звёзды льют свой мягкий свет.


End file.
